My big brother Russia!
by angel-wiley
Summary: Why did Russia suddenly show up at Germany door, and who is that cloaked figure behind him. Also why is England so scarred and who are these others he keep talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second story { thou I am still writing one more } and I know I probably still have rotten grammar. So please don't hit me too hard with the criticism. Thank you.

* * *

Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I don't know who does, yep it's still not me.

* * *

It is rated M because I'm paranoid. It will have some violence, a lot of coarse language, and a little more than minor suggestive adult themes.

* * *

I changed some of the words, but it is still the same story.

* * *

Prussia looked across the table at his little brother Germany and his little brother's "friend" Italy as they got ready to eat dinner. Germany and Italy had planned on eating romantic dinner, but Prussia just had to butt in {as usual}. They just started to eat when they heard a great boom from the front door. Then a few more second an even louder noise come from the doorway startling the three of them. At which point they decided that it would be best if Germany was the one to go answer the door since he was the bravest of them.

As Germany approached the door, he could hear his brother trying to comfort Italy who was whimpering behind him. He looked back at them, wishing that he could be the one to comfort Italy, but he had a job to do.

When Germany opened the door he saw the one nation no one wanted to see {his sisters being the only exception} Russia. The first thing that he saw was that Russia was very nervous, looking first to the left, then to the right. He also apparently had someone with him.

"Russia what are you doing here at this time of night?" Russia then proceeded to push his way into the house, stopping only long enough to give his hand to the mysterious cloaked figure behind him. He made his way to the living room not talking to or even looking at his fellow nations. As for the three occupants of the house they just followed them into the room in almost silence {Italy would let out a small whimper from time to time}.

When the trio came into the room they saw Russia and his companion sitting comfortably on the couch. As they came in Russia started to talk. "Come in and sit down, it may take a while to explain what is going on." as he said this he swept his arm toward the chairs across from them. "Thank you so much for allowing me to sit in my own home!" Germany said sarcastically as he and the others sat down. " You are quite welcome." Russia said in all sincerity, not picking up on the sarcasm in Germany voice. " First of all I would like to say I am sorry for disturbing you while you having dinner, and I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, but alas I don't. Let me introduce you to my baby sister Branislava Braginski." As he said this his companion removed the hood of her cloak. All of the nation there thought she was beautiful. She had wheat colored hair that cascaded down to her knees. Her big soft lavender eyes looked like the sky at twilight. Her big luscious lips that almost any man would love to kiss, not to mention her great body. Altogether she had just the right proportions, not too big and not too small. She was wearing traditional Russian clothing, from her multi-colored kichka and sarafans, to her white kosovorotka and valenki. It totally came together nicely. The nation all liked what they saw, but the one who was the most affected by her was Prussia, he could not take his eyes off her, and he didn't know why. As the three were looking at her {read ogling} Russia continued to talk about the why he was there. " You see Germany the reason I have come with Branislava, is to talk with Prussia. The thing is I need someone to take care of her for a while, and the only one I can trust to do it right is you Prussia, no make that Gilbert. You will do this won't you?" That last part sounded more like an order than a request. "So first off, who is she and why does she need to hide so badly?" Prussia asked, as he ignored the not so subtle order coming his way.

"Whatever do you mean?" Russia said as he tried to acted oh so innocently, though it didn't fool anyone in the least. "Russia you know exactly what I mean, so drop the act." Prussia smirked. "O.K. so you do not buy the act. Well for one thing you should know who my sister is by now, but since you do not, what you need to do is open yourself to the collective. You will find her there and hopefully you will find the answer to your second question there too." Russia answered.

Germany and Italy wondered what he had meant by that, but Prussia knew and he turned a horrid shade of green. Even so he did what Russia had said, and looked within himself for the connection to the Soviet Collective that he and the other post-Soviet states still had even after all this time away. What he found there shocked him.

* * *

Draw a circle

/(*o*)/\(+.+)/\(^o^)\

\(*_*)/\(*w*)\/(T_T)/ Angel .S. Wiley ]\(^J^)/\(L)/\(^_^)/

\( -_-)/\(0_0)/\(=v= )/

That the Earth


	2. Chapter 2

Hello out there, I am glad you came for Chapter 2 of My big brother Russia!. Enjoy.

* * *

Now for anther disclaimer: I don't own Jake s*** especially not Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

Whispering

* * *

" How did this happen, where did you find her, how have you kept her hidden, why did you hide her in the first place, why did you hide her from the other nations, how and why did you hide her from the rest of us?" When Prussia stopped to catch his breath that gave Russia the chance to finally talk. " One at a time, please. Well to begin with I don't know how this happened, what I do know is I was walking in the plains of Siberia around 1924 when I came across this small child in a white gown. I knew right away who she was, {having felt her in my mind}. I also knew what she could do, and that frighted me. For you see she had the ability to control all the nations in the soviet union, and I knew with that power my boss would be a lot more powerful than he was. The people of the world didn't need a more powerful Joseph Stalin, and we nations didn't need one either, so I took the child and hid her from anyone in power. How I did this was to build a little cabin in the woods about a fourth of a mile in back of my main house. I didn't tell you or the other states for fear it would get back to my bosses, and if that happen anyone that knew would get into trouble. I didn't want that to happen to you guy. Anything I could do to keep you all safe from my bosses I would do." "But you didn't keep us safe did you? What you did was so far from safe it was on another continent. What do say to that?" Prussia yelled as he jumped to his feet, making Russia stand up, so he could look him in the eyes. " You are right, and I hated all the things they made me do to you guy, but it could have been a whole lot worse if my bosses had gotten their hand on the personification of the Soviet Union!"

With that said all hell broke loose. "What do you mean she the personification of the Soviet Union?" " Ve, she can't be, she too pretty and young to be the Soviet Union." "How could you keep this from us. We had the right to know." "If you had come to us we could have helped you both," "The Soviet Union has to be a crotchety ugly old man," " Did you tell your sisters about her," "even though some of the U.N. don't have the best of relationship with you." "not a pretty young girl." " they have the right to know they have a younger sister." Ever one yelled at the same time, till Russia screamed at the top of his voice, "Shut up!" After that everyone quieted down, and they slowly sat down again. "O.K. I will answer Germany's question first. At the time I found her I didn't know if I could trust any of you. One the U.N was not around at the time, and two the league of nations was a big joke. Germany you had too much go on as it was. With trying to pay back France, your economy bottoming out like it did, and that young Adolf gaining popularity the way he did, I couldn't go to you or Prussia. Italy I knew I could trust, but I didn't think he was strong enough to keep Soviet Union safe. Now Prussia I didn't tell my sisters about Soviet Union because they would have been in danger if I did that. As for Italy commit I won't dignify it by answering it." After Russia said this it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

After a few minutes Russia broke the silence. " Well if there are no more questions I will go on. The reason I have come here is because two days ago my new boss Дмитрий Медведев {Dmitry Medvedev} and his government found out about Soviet Union {Branislava} and we have been on the run ever since. " Germany then voiced a question they all were thinking of. "Why are on the run from your new boss? He is after all different then the bosses you had in the past, he is isn't he?" "I don't know, he may be but I don't trust him completely just yet. That is why we are on the run now, If my boss has less than honest intentions for her, I don't want him anywhere near her. You see she is still connected to us, the old Soviet States, so she could have a great deal of power over any one of us. That is where the problem come up, I need to find out what my boss's intentions are, but I can't let him get close to Soviet Union. I didn't ask my sister Ukraine because she was way too her. Prussia on the other hand is the last person anyone would suspect. They wouldn't think I would trust him to look after my beloved sister, because of the hatred we have for one another. They would be wrong of course. I know Prussia isn't pretty enough to let his feelings for me influence the way he treats Soviet Union. O.K. Prussia now that you know the whole store you will take care of my baby sister won't you?"

"What about the world conference? We leave for it tomorrow, and we all need to be there, don't we?" Italy asked which surprised them all, as it was a well thought out question. "Yes, what will you do about that. Russia do you want Soviet Union to meet the other nations or not. If you don't want to then one of us has to stay here, {and none of us can do that}. On the other hand if she did meet the others, then she would have that lot more protection. What do you say, after all it is yours and your sister's decision, not ours." Germany asked as he looked Russia right in the eyes.

It was Soviet Union that answered thou. " I would very much like to meet the others. It isn't a bad idea, is it big brother? " She asked, talking for the first time since she has gotten there. " No, it's not a bad idea. Germany is right, the more countries that know about you , the better you will be protected. So we have come to an argument, have we not, then I will be taking my leave now" Russia said, as he stood up to leave. "You can't go big bother." "We haven't decided anything yet." "Ve? Are you going already? You can't do that, you must have dinner with us, right Germany?" "I never said I would do it, though I just might do it." They all started to talk at the same time again. Russia had quite enough of this nonsense " Be quite all of you! That is really getting on my nerves. Now Soviet Union I have to go, so I can lead our pursuers in, oh what do they call it, ah that's right a wild goose chase. If I don't do that then they might find out you are here. As for Italy, thank you for the offer, it is very generous of you, but I have to decline, as I am leaving now." With that he walks out of the room, totally ignoring what Germany and Prussia had said. They on the other hand tried to follow him, but they were too late. For when they got to the front door Russia was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

" It looks like he is giving us no choice but to take care of Soviet Union, though I do not mind at all. " Prussia said to his brother as they went back to the living room, and Germany never heard Prussia mumbling. When they got to the room they say Italy and Soviet Union still standing where they had been before. " Has big brother really gone? " Soviet Union asked, the others could just hear the tears in her voice. " I am afraid so little birdie, but you do know he did it to keep you safe, right? " Prussia asked her. After she nodded he went on to say. " Then don't cry, you two will be back together before you know it. Plus think about it, in a couple of days you will meet your two older sisters. Not to mention all the others.

" It would be nice to finally put faces to names. My brother is always talking about you guys, and the way he put it you all sound funny, but nice. The two I really want to meet thou are, America and his brother Canada. My brother does nothing but brag about those two. " Soviet Union seems to be getting a little less upset by the minute and the others wanted it to go on like that. After all none of them wanted to see her cry, or worst to see her mad { all the represents had seen Russia really mad a time or two, and being his sister, she most likely got his temper } . " Kesesese, you gotta be kidding me. I mean Canada I could understand, they're good friends on and off the ice. But America, no way. Those two can't stand each other, you more likely to get fire and water to be BFF's, before you will get those two to see anywhere near eye to eye." As Prussia said this he could see Soviet Union's smile slowly start to spread.

" So, Soviet Union what did you big brother say about those two? I must confess that I have always wondered what Russia thought of everyone. I mean he is all way saying wield thing about " being one with mother Russia " so it makes me wonder what weird thing he said about us? " Italy prattled on without a care in the world, until " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! " Germany yelled at the top of his voice. That made Italy started to cry. He never liked it when someone yelled, but most of all when they yelled at him. While he cried Italy slipped to his knees, making Germany feel worse than he already did. Soviet Union smiled to herself as she watched this all go down.

" You know, Germany you did not have to yell at poor Italy, I don't blame him for being curious about big brother Russia. It is only natural for him to wonder about what he tells me about you guys, after all big brother is very secretive. Well the thing is he never told me anything he did not want anyone to know. In fact he would have told you himself если бы он не считал, что вы все думали, что он был демоном или монстр. " "Kesesese, little birdie I may know what you said, but I doubt the other two here speak Russian, and you should translate for them before poor Italy's head goes pop." Prussia said this then he laughed again at his own joke. Soviet Union was not laughing as she saw Italy was looking very confused, just as Prussia had said. When she saw this she realized what she had done without thinking. " Oh, I am so sorry I meant to say was * if he did not believe that you all thought that he was a demon or monster. * "

" So will you tell us what he said? " Italy asked Soviet Union , looking at her with puppy dog eyes. " Well, " she never got any further than that, for Germany interrupted her. " Not right now Italy, she can tell you that later. We have an early flight that leaves at 9:00 am tomorrow morning, so we have to go to bed really early tonight. Miss Soviet Union my bruder will show you to a room you can use. Ach übrigens, nicht ficken Sowjetunion bruder. Weil wenn Sie tun, Ich werde erzählen müssen Ungarn und Österreich darüber. Erinnerst du dich nicht, was geschah wenn die beiden gefangen Sie ficken Dänemark. Nun, ich erinnere mich, was passiert, es war nicht schön und dieses Mal ist es viel schlimmer als zuvor, weil die Sowjetunion ist viel jünger, dann war Dänemark. { Oh by the way, don't fuck Soviet Union brother. Because if you do, I'll have to tell Hungary and Austria about it. Don't you remember, what happened when those two caught you fucking Denmark . Well, I remember what happened. It was not pretty and this time it's much worse than before, because the Soviet Union is much younger than Denmark was. } " " Oh mein Gott-Bruder denkst du wirklich, ich würde versuchen und ficken deine eigene kleine schwester, Ich bin nicht so viel von einem perversen, Ich bin nicht wie Frankreich und Spanien. { Oh my god-brother, do you really think I would try and fuck my own little sister, I'm not that much of a pervert, I'm not like France and Spain. }" Both Prussia and Germany whispered the last part. Germany hoped that the other two would not hear them, but with the blush on Italy's face and the confused look on Soviet Union's face as proof he was sure that both had heard them. At which point Germany tried to cover it up by saying " Well look at the time, it's off to bed both of you! " " But Germany what did you two mean by that " " I don't speak German, what did you two say? " The two said at the same time. " It is nothing to worry about Soviet Union . I was just making sure that some minor detail for tomorrow where done that is all. Wie für Sie Italien, Ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen, wenn wir ins Bett gehen. Wir können zuerst sprechen, oder wie können andere Sachen machen und dann sprechen Ihr entscheiden Sie. { As for you Italy, I'll tell you everything when we go to bed. We can talk first, or we can do another thing and then talk you decide.} " He he he. Ach Deutschland gibt es ANDERE Dinge ich lieber tun, denn reden! { He he he. Oh Germany, there are OTHER things I'd rather do, than talk! } " With that Italy grabbed Germany's hand and practically drag him up the stairs.

As they were going up the stairs Prussia started to talk. " Не волнуйся, маленькая птичка, все Брат сказал, что я не пошел на хуй. Ему никогда не приходилось беспокоиться об этом в первую очередь. Ты моя младшая сестра, Ради Бога. { Don't worry, little birdie, all Bruder said I shouldn't fuck you. He never had to worry about it in the first place. You are my kid sister, for god's sake. } " Unlike Germany, Prussia did not mind if Soviet Union knew what had been said. " Что сделал Людвиг и Фелисиано сказали друг другу? { What did Germany and Italy say to each other? } " Soviet Union asked wondering if Prussia would answer this one too. "Ну Птичка,мой брат действительно не хотел сказать Италии, о чем была беседа о. Так, что он сделал, было, спрашивают Италии, если он хочет говорить или, он хотел хороший жесткий трах то говорить. Италии бытия Италии это был простой выбрали, он выбрал, чтобы получить хороший жесткий трах, скорее затем говорить. Теперь мой младший брат есть, даже, как мы говорим, подготовка к фунту, что в маленьком итальянском к кровати. Имейте в виду, Я хотел бы присоединиться к ним, Но моя брат будет идти плакать к моих любовников, если я сделал это, и это самое последнее, что мне нужно. { Well birdie my brother really didn't want to tell Italy what we talk about. So what he did was asked Italy if he wanted to talk or, did he want a good hard fuck then talk. Italy is Italy it was a simple choice, he chose to get a good hard fuck rather than talk. Now my kid brother is, even as we speak, preparing to pound that little Italian into the bed. Keep in mind, I would love to join them, but my brother would go crying to my lovers, if I did that, and that's the last thing I need. } Kesesese, well we're here birdie, as you can see my room's right across the hall. Now it's not fancy or anything, but the bed is comfortable. I will take my leave and say Goodnight. If there is anything you need all you have to do is call, and I come on the dubbel. " With that they parted ways.

Soviet Union went into the room she was shown. It was small, but comfy looking. As she got ready for bed she thought of the day she had. It was long and tiring, and she already missed her big brother Russia, but for all of that it was still a good day. She had met three fellow nations, not to mention a new big brother. Yes today was good, and the next two days promised to be more so, if not more hectic. As Soviet Union when to sleep she knew she would be heading for the next big adventure, and she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not updated in a while. Since I didn't I decided to give you two chapters in-stain of one.

* * *

Soviet Union woke up in panic. She was in a strange room and had no memories of how she got there. As she lay in bed her memories slowly came back to her. Her big brother had brought her to Germany's house, then left. She missed Russia, but wasn't sad as she knew the separation was imperative to their safety. Soviet Union looked at the clock next to her bed. She knows Germany would be up soon, if he wasn't up all ready. Soviet Union decided it would be nice and helpful if she made breakfast for everyone, after all they probably still needed to finish packing, and she was almost done { having never unpacked in the first place }. After dressing she put her night things into her bag, and carried it downstairs. Putting her bag by the door she went into the door she thought was the kitchen. Mostly because of the nice smells coming from there the night before. She was right, she also say someone had cleaned up the mess from the dinner no one ate. She thought it was a waste no one got to finish, but some of the leftovers could be good ingredients for the morning meal.

She immediately started to raid the kitchen. In the refrigerator she found some left over sauerkraut, bratwurst, boiled potatoes, and a bowl of cold rotini. There was also was some milk, marmalade, eggs. Ham, salami, allgäuer bergkäse, and weisslacker cheese. In the cupboards she found several kinds of grains, honey, rye bread, coffee, vegetable stock, fresh fruit, and several kinds of biscotti. Looking at what she had Soviet Union knew she could do something with all of it , not a traditional breakfast by any means, but it would still taste good. She could make a soup out of the sauerkraut, bratwurst, rotini, and vegetable stock, potato pancakes out of the boiled potatoes, Kasha out of the grains, a cold platter out of the ham, salami, allgäuer bergkäse, and weisslacker cheese, fry some egg, slice and toast the rye bread, and finish off by making some Caffè latte out of the coffee and milk. No it would not be a traditional meal for any of them, but it would be good. With her plans worked out in her head, she went about implementing them.

At 5:00 Germany came downstairs in a jogging suit, hearing something from the kitchen he looks inside. He was honestly shocked to find Soviet Union in their cooking already. He got her attention by clearing his throat. " Ah guten Morgen { good morning } Germany, I hope you had a peaceful night's sleep. " She greeted Germany as she added spices to the soup. " I slept very thank you, but I thought you said you didn't; speak german last night? " He asked as he came from the doorway. " I don't, but I know enough to greet you. I know how to say good morning, good afternoon, good evening, good night, hello, goodbye, thank you, and you are welcome in several languages. I also know several useful phrases like " Bitte, kann wo finde ich einen Polizisten. { Please where may I find a police officer. } In the some languages as well. Not to mention I'm flaunt in the most of the languages of soviet-states. " She answered as she continued to prepare breakfast. " That is a very useful thing to know. Wait a minute you said you're flaunt in the languages of the soviet-states, but Prussia was a soviet-state so then why aren't you fluent in German? " He asked right back. " Prussia was a satellite state, not a soviet-state. He had the connecting to the Soviet Collective like the rest, but I never learned his language, nor do I have as much control of him or the other satellite state as I do the soviet-state. " Never missing a beat she answered Germany question. " Well, O.K. then, I'll be going for my morning jog now, when I get I'll get the other two up, and if you could, would you be so kind as to feed my dogs. There food is in the pantry with instruction on how to feed them. Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen { Thank you and goodbye, } for now. I will be back. "

When Germany came back in from his jog, the house smelled like sauerkraut and bratwurst. He could also say that his brother was in the kitchen. He was already awake and alert, which was unusual for him. Germany had to practically scream in Prussia's ear before he got up. Prussia and Soviet Union both looked up as Germany enters the house, and asked. " Hallo Germany, was your jog pleasant this morning? " Hey bruder, how was the jog this morning? " "It was pleasant enough, but tell bruder, why are you up now, not that I am not complaining mind you, but it usually takes me 20 to 30 minutes to get your lazy ass out of bed in the morning. " Kesesese, the answer to that is quite easy, FOOD. I smelt the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, it just pulled me right out of my slumber. It smelled so good that I had to find out what was cooking, and knowing Italy like I do, he will be down any minute now. " Just as Prussia said this, the before mentioned Italy stumbled through the door. As Italy came in, Soviet Union quietly made a cup of caffè latte, put some biscotti on a plate, and handed them to the Italian. " Buongiorno Italy, I hope you slept well. " She said as she turned back to her cooking. Italy took the cup and plate before sitting at the table. " Buongiorno e grazie troppo bella. Non sapevo che tu sapessi italiano. È così bello di voi per imparare la mia lingua, quante altre lingue conosci? ~ { Good morning and thank you too beautiful. I didn't know you knew Italian. It's so nice of you to learn my language, how many other language do you know? " Italy said while nibbling on his biscotti and sipping his caffè latte. When he finally stopped talking Soviet Union said, " Italy I know very little of what you said, though it did sound pretty, whatever it was. " Italy blushed at that. " I'm so sorry, I just assumed you knew my language. All I said good morning, thank you, and I asked how many languages you know. " Italy stammered, his blush getting deeper by the minute. " It's alright, how would you know I didn't know you languages, and thank you for telling me what you said. As for your question, I know 14 languages. They include Armenian, Azerbaijani, Belarusian, Estonian, Georgian, Kazakh, Latvian, Lithuanian, Tajik, Russian, Ukrainian, and Uzbek. I also know a smidgen of other languages. " Soviet Union answered. " That is a lot of languages to learn, why did you learn them, and why pick those languages, why not others? " Italy fired one question after another, not even letting her answer any of them. When Italy stopped to take a breath she quickly answered. " Italy, I didn't learn those languages, they are my native languages, I had to learn the other, and I only know enough about most of them to great people, and a bit more in some of the others. " " Oh I see. Well It's still nice you can great people in their own tongue. " Saying that Italy went back to nibbling his biscotti.

" O.K. then the food is ready. " With that, Soviet Union started to serve the food. " Italy are you just going to have your biscotti and caffè latte, or would you like a little more? " " You wouldn't have by any chance made some porridge would you? " Italy asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes. " Actually I have made some kasha, is that O.K. by you ? " "Yay, I would love to have some, and some more caffè latte and biscotti" Italy respond, Soviet Union smiled as she refilled his cup, put more biscottis on his plate, and filled a bowl with some kasha. Her brother had been right, Italy was childlike and sweet. She finished dishing up the food, and sat down to eat. For the next half hour no one spoke, and the only sound was the sound of silverware hitting plates, but they were all thinking. Germany and Prussia were both thinking about how good the food was, different but good. Italy was thinking how glad he was no one had tried to get him to eat a heavy meal. Soviet Union was thinking how worried she was about meeting the other nations, would they like her, would they be nice or mean, what would America and Canada think of her? The last one worried her the most. Since she was little her big brother has regaled her with stories of the north American twins. How brave and strong America was, or how sweet and kind Canada was, she had heard them all. In fact 8 out of 10 stories he told her were on those two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kesesese. " Prussia's laughter interrupted Soviet Union thoughts. "This food is wunderbar {wonderful }. So Bruder can we keep her, we can tell Russia that we lost her, or that America kept her. He would believe that one. Come on, we don't have to go to the world conference this ones not mandatory. I could just stay here with my little birdie, and you and Italy could just..." Prussia's head hit the table top with a great bang, Germany still standing behind him after clocking him one "Do not even think of finishing that sentence, as for keeping Soviet Union, we can't do that. One, it's wrong to keep her from her brother, and two Russia will find out that we have her and he would probably start WWIII to get her back. Not to mention we do have to go to the world conference. The G8 meeting is right before and after it, and that is mandatory, so we have to go. Before you say it, it's also mandatory for you too. I wasn't going to tell you yet, but you see we have decided that from now on both you and Romano will also be allowed to attend the meetings from now on. After all, both of you are the representatives of countries too. I'm called German, but I'm only West Germany, you are East Germany. Same with Veneziano, he's called Italy but he's just North Italy, Romano is South Italy. " " What that means is that if you have to be bored out of your minds then I do too, right? " Prussia said interrupting Germany's tirade, but going on when he saw Germany's face. " O.K., O.K. I get it you go to the big meeting, I go to the big meeting, I get it. You know I wondered why we're going so early, after all the conference isn't scheduled to start for another four days. I just thought you and Italy, " Germany stops him with a look that said you finish that sentence you are so dead. " needed a vacation. Wait, you said that the meeting is before and after the conference, why do we need such a long meeting for. Plus isn't the G8 meeting not scheduled to go on for another six months? " Prussia wondered, as he looked at Germany. " You are right, but England wanted to have an emergency meeting, Before you ask I don't know why. Now that everyone has finished eating we should get ready to go. First Italy and Prussia will take a shower, Italy upstairs and Prussia downstairs, Soviet Union and I will clean up after breakfast. Then when we are all done we will switch, Soviet Union and I will shower, Soviet Union upstairs, and me downstairs, and Italy and Prussia will finish packing, afterwards that we'll leave. "

For the next hour the house was in a mad dash which at the end of every one had showered, the kitchen was clean, and finishing packing their bags. At least they, Soviet Union, Italy, and Prussia stood and watched Germany look thought the bags making sure Italy had packed correctly, which took another 20 minutes. After that they finally left. The drive to the airport was mostly uneventful, except for when Soviet Union asked about how she was to get to the world conference, after all she would need a ticket and a passport, which she had neither. The others chuckled as they expanded. First of all countries had private planes. Second of all, none of the countries ever needed a passport. For as long as the country they were going to was friendly to them they could go anytime they wanted to. But if the country was hostile the only way to get in was a written invitation, or by invading them { but that would be an act of war } .

When they finally got to the airport Soviet Union was openly nervous, yesterday was the first time out of Russia, and today would be the first time she went to a different content. Yes in 9 hours and 11 minutes she would be in Ottawa , Canada. Yesterday she had been happy about it, but the closer she got to Canada the more unsure if this was a good idea. Right before she got on the plane she panicked, and turned around to run back to Russia so she could find her big brother. What she saw was Prussia, he looked at her and smiled. " It'll be O.K. birdie, ether me, Germany, or Italy will be with you at all times, and we will not let any happen to you. Turn around and take your place in the world. " That calmed her down a little, so she turned back to the plain, and got on. Getting on the plane she noticed it was very fancy. From the captain chairs, to the bar, to the kitchen she could see through the door in the back, she could tell this wasn't a commercial flight. Which was fine by her. If she had to fly for a long time, she would rather be comfortable with fewer people, than cramped with a lot of strangers.


End file.
